


the proud sugar baby’s guide to stress relief

by tostitos



Series: sugar cookie [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sugar Daddy Suh Youngho | Johnny, again...more like porn without context, doyoung’s gawk gawk 3000 technique, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: The first thing you do when you’re mourning the loss of a best friend who has, in hidden but still quite understandable terms, called you a slut should not be:1. climb in the lap of your sugar daddy who you’ve pulled away from work (that he shouldn’t even be doing at home),2. try to slip your tongue in his mouth after he, very sweetly, rubs comfortingly into your back and asks if you’re okay,or3. ask if you can suck his dick
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: sugar cookie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	the proud sugar baby’s guide to stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> extra scene to my [socmed au](https://twitter.com/tzannii) au on twitter. like the first part in this series you don’t _have_ to read it to read this, but of course there are some things that will make more sense in context. 
> 
> there is absolutely no reason this needed to be 2k words
> 
> for my au readers: i’m trying i swear lmao

The first thing you do when you’re mourning the loss of a best friend who has, in hidden but still quite understandable terms, called you a slut _should not_ be:

1\. climb in the lap of your sugar daddy who you’ve pulled away from work (that he shouldn’t even be doing at home),

2\. try to slip your tongue in his mouth after he, very sweetly, rubs comfortingly into your back and asks if you’re okay,

or

3\. ask if you can suck his dick

Doyoung does all three, in that very order and without an ounce of shame. 

If he was to analyze his behavior, he’d realize there’s a bit of spite there — that, as he’s tasting the bitter twang of coffee clinging to the insides of Johnny’s mouth, he subconsciously hopes Jaehyun is feeling beside himself knowing that Doyoung is still doing _what_ he wants with _who_ he wants. There’s something to unpack about that, and Doyoung will probably cry about it some afternoon when he doesn’t have class and Johnny is at work and not around to see, but for now there are warm, sturdy hands cradling his waist under his shirt and a soft, spit-wet bottom lip between his two own and he pushes all major thoughts to the very back of his mind.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle,” asks Johnny after Doyoung dances his fingers along the hidden zip of Johnny’s pants.

That _was_ Doyoung’s intention when he texted Johnny to leave his home office in the spare room and come to the living room a couple of minutes ago but minds change all the time and Doyoung quickly realized he might need to do something a little more...interactive than simple cuddling to relax.

Doyoung moves Johnny’s shirt out of the way as he begins to massage the backs of his fingers into Johnny’s groin. “We _are_ cuddling,” he says, smiling innocently. “You’re holding me, aren’t you?”

Johnny rolls his eyes and pinches at the skin at Doyoung’s waist. When Doyoung giggles, he tilts his head and finds his mouth again, kissing just enough for Doyoung to stop laughing before he pulls away.

“I’m really going to have to re-evaluate my liking for mouthy boys like you.”

Johnny sighs tiredly but he still slides his hips away from the sofa’s backrest, giving Doyoung a little more room to play.

And play Doyoung does, finally popping the button on Johnny’s jeans, pulling down the zip, and drawing his cock out over the black waistband of his red Calvin Klein’s. He’s nice to look at even when he’s soft and Doyoung admires him and the hair at his base that’s grown a little more wild since the last time Doyoung has seen this part of him nude.

“Why are you looking at it like you’ve never seen it before?” Johnny snorts.

Doyoung blinks slowly and then glances up at Johnny’s face as he parts his lips and lets a long, thick string of saliva he’s been collecting pour off the tip of his tongue. The way Johnny’s pupils dilate slightly makes the first wave of pleasant warmth curl over Doyoung.

Catching his saliva on his fingers, Doyoung licks over his bottom lip and smirks. “That’s why.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Johnny breathes as Doyoung spreads the spittle over the head of his cock.

Humming, Doyoung trails his forefinger and thumb down Johnny’s shaft to the base where he finally wraps his whole hand around the length. He tilts his head to the side, eyes focused on the dick in his hand as he begins to pump Johnny in slow, even strokes. “I’m too lazy to prep for that right now, but if you want to fuck my thighs or something like the last time, I wouldn’t mind.”

“I didn’t mean it literally.”

“I know you didn’t.” Doyoung glances up into Johnny’s eyes and flashes a smile. “But just so you know... if you want me to get the lube for that, I can.”

Johnny narrows his eyes and Doyoung tries to appease him with feather light pecks to his lips that quickly lose their chastity when a soft moan finally breaks past Johnny’s lips and he deepens the kiss while fucking up into Doyoung’s grip.

It doesn’t take very long after that to work Johnny up to half hardness. Doyoung returns every small noise the older man lets out with a pleased sound of his own. He doesn’t pull away from Johnny’s mouth, not even when he manages to slide his hands down the back of Doyoung’s jeans and cups his ass and tugs on one side enough to be able to get one finger on his hole and start teasing it over the cotton of his underwear.

Johnny groans and nips at Doyoung’s bottom lip. “I understand that this was spontaneous, but,” he pauses, breath catching, when Doyoung presses his thumb to the nice spot under his tip, “...but, I’m really mad that I can’t have you sit on my face while you blow me.”

Drawing back, Doyoung chuckles. “Sorry, sir. I’ll make it up to you later,” he promises. “Anyway, decide if you want me to get the lube because once I go down on you, I’m not coming back up for anything that isn’t an emergency until you come.”

Johnny shakes his head and pulls his hands out of Doyoung’s pants. “It’s alright.”

Doyoung slides off his lap and onto the floor. He sits on his heels as Johnny lifts his hips to push his bottoms to his knees, helping him out by pulling them down to his ankles. Doyoung pulls one leg out completely and spreads Johnny’s legs open wide, shuffling forward between them.

He doesn’t spare Johnny’s face another glance as he dives in, licking a fat stripe up from the base of his cock and then unceremoniously swallowing him down. He takes all that he can fit in his mouth and then some, choking a bit before relaxing into it.

Doyoung gets annoyed when Taeyong brings it up to make jokes, but in all honestly, he loves sex. He loves giving head, loves getting fucked, loves fuck _ing_ when his mood is right. Despite that (and contrary to Jaehyun’s beliefs), he’s not easy, but even if he _was_ the type to sleep with any hot man who breathed, as long as he was safe and it was consensual, what would it matter?

Johnny’s broken moan and strained curse as Doyoung enthusiastically sucks him off, hand following the bob of his mouth, draws Doyoung’s focus back before he can let his mind wander to boys who don’t deserve his thoughts right now.

Fingers slip around the back of his head, lightly gripping the short strands, and Doyoung’s groans in the back of his throat.

“Shit, you’re so good, baby,” mumbles Johnny, rutting up into Doyoung’s mouth. He slides deep enough that Doyoung needs to pull off to catch his breath. “Oh, fuck, sorry.”

Shaking his head, Doyoung scoots back and spits at the root of the older man’s shaft. “Don’t worry about it.” He lets a bit of his spit slide down the seam of Johnny’s sack before leaning in to lap it back up. Playing with the head of Johnny’s cock with his fingers, Doyoung tongues and sucks at his balls until Johnny tugs at his hair.

He lets himself be pulled up, lets Johnny hold himself for a moment so he can drag his sticky tip over Doyoung’s swollen bottom lip, lets Johnny stuff himself back into his mouth with a low, gravelly murmur of ‘let me have your mouth, Angel.”

For a moment, he thinks Johnny is going to take control and fuck his throat — and Doyoung wouldn’t mind being at his mercy like that — but he’s more pleased when simply Johnny melts back into the couch and massages random lines on the back of Doyoung’s neck.

“You’re so beautiful like this, baby,” Johnny says, staring down at him through thick eyelashes. “Want to come all over your pretty face.” He starts to say something else but then he bites his lip to keep quiet.

Doyoung makes a mental note to pester him about it later. Instead he soaks in the compliment, knowing he must look halfway to wrecked with warm cheeks, his mouth stretched wide, and drool leaking over his chin.

Finding his groove from before, Doyoung uses both hands to wring Johnny’s cock while he sucks at the head. He maintains eye contact this time, wanting to see every twitch of pleasure on Johnny’s face.

Johnny keeps his lip tucked between his teeth, grunting out chest deep sounds now and again. For some reason, that simple look makes Doyoung finally acknowledge the ache between own legs. There’s nothing he can do about it until he makes Johnny come and it drives him to work harder.

He takes his hands off Johnny to swallow him whole.

“Fuck...” Johnny exhales heavily and curls his fingers in the collar of Doyoung’s shirt, tilting his head back against the seat. “Holy shit, baby.”

Pulling up, Doyoung quickly flicks the point of tongue over the tip before sinking back down and taking his cock as far as he can, nudging dangerously at his gag reflex.

“ _Fuck_...I’m gonna come.” Johnny licks over his lips as he sits up and looks straight at Doyoung. “I’m gonna fucking come.”

Wrapping both of his hands around Johnny’s shaft again, Doyoung jerks him off hard and fast. He isn’t super fond of the taste of cum, but he still sticks his tongue out because it’s what his Daddy wants.

Johnny’s eyelids flutter when he comes with another curse and a loud moan but he keeps them open to intently watch where his spunk lands on Doyoung’s upper lip and the bridge of his nose.

Doyoung takes one hand off Johnny to swipe at the mess on his face and suck it into his mouth, the other hand still easing Johnny through the end of his orgasm. He plays with the cum in his mouth before getting up and crawling back into Johnny’s lap. He kisses him deeply and passes the load in his mouth to Johnny with a quick swipe of his tongue behind his teeth.

He’s never swapped before but at least any nerves he could have about it are squashed when Johnny moans and reaches for the button of Doyoung’s jeans.

“Ah,” Doyoung gasps when he pulls away, wrapping a hand around Johnny’s wrist, “you don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Johnny says, pressing down on the erection trapped beneath stiff denim. “But if you’d rather take care of it yourself—“

Doyoung shakes his head and allows Johnny to undo the button and zip. His toes curl when Johnny shoves his hand into his briefs and touches him and the pathetic whimper he lets out at how sensitive and aroused he is would be more embarrassing if not for the fact that Doyoung realizes he’s been brought close to the edge of release just from having a dick in his mouth.

It takes hardly any time at all for Johnny to stroke Doyoung to completion and Doyoung muffles his moan in the older man’s shoulder.

“Do you want to share this too?” Johnny asks, lifting the hand he used to catch Doyoung’s cum so it didn’t land on either of their shirts.

Shaking his head again, Doyoung rolls off the older man. He tucks himself back in and then gets up to grab the tissues box off the television stand.

Johnny thanks him and then wipes his hand off. He tosses the used tissue on the floor and shrugs when Doyoung gives him a look.

“I’ll throw it away later,” he says, standing up so he can pull his pants back on.

“You’re a disaster,” Doyoung huffs. He bends down to pick up the tissue and takes it into the kitchen so he can toss it. When he returns, Johnny is fully clothed and waiting.

“So...” Johnny yanks Doyoung back on the couch and lies down, dragging Doyoung with him to lay on his chest. “You said something about cuddling?”

**Author's Note:**

> [main twt](https://twitter.com/unflorescent) | [au twt](https://twitter.com/tzannii) | [au twt cc](https://curiouscat.me/tzanni)


End file.
